


AU

by Wicker



Series: DeanBenny Love Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demon Dean, King John Winchester, M/M, Making bad decisions for his offspring, Monster Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/Wicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://wingedwincest.tumblr.com">Wingedwincest</a> during <a href="http://Deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com">DeanBenny Love Week. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/gifts).



Benny walked through the labyrinth with his bronze shield, and a ball of golden string trailing behind him. He was quietly dreading finding his quarry, and uncertain that he had the skill to kill the lethal beast before it made a meal of him.

After a few hours, he began to wonder if the monster was even still alive.

When he sat to rest on the flagstones and adjusted the straps of his leather sandals, his hand kept drifting to the hilt of his sword, fingering the polished bone.

There was no denying that there was something keeping a wary eye on him, but as he turned and searched, he saw nothing. Perhaps only the mournful ghosts of the dead, the dusty bones scraped and abandoned in lonely corners. There were dozens of sacrifices, a few with ashen sinew still clinging to their vertebrae. The most beautiful and virtuous youths that the nation had to offer- came here to die. Some whom he’d known. The time of sacrifices was at an end, and he was here as a mercy, to end the creature before it starved.

Benny whistled now and then, mostly to dispel the haunting silence.

When he crossed his own path of string he faltered. It had been more than a day, and this was the first time he’d seen his own path in an intersection of the maze, built by King John to hide the horror of a son that he had been cursed with.

King John was years dead. None now lived that had laid eyes on his elder son.

Benny pulled at the string and found it slack. Good, he might be near the entrance. He looped the golden thread over his finger and followed it around a bend in the extravagantly crafted stone hall.

He did not believe his eyes at first when he gazed upon the frayed end of the string. It simply shouldn’t be _possible._

A strange lilting tune, sung horribly off-key, echoed through the stone halls, and Benny dropped the thread and began to run.

The voice was strangely sublime, as though it had had years of practice in song. _“…lay your weary head to rest…”_

Benny’s heart was in his throat as he heard the words sung much closer than he’d thought. He skidded to a stop and drew his blade, not at all assured by the warm glint of its sharp edge.  

The Minotaur was beautiful, truth be told. His human face was surprising, moreso than his relaxed stance and low loincloth. Even the horns curling above his wild mane of sandy brown hair didn’t make him look like the monster he was purported to be. The young man standing before Benny blinked with a sublime serenity and hummed low under his breath.

When the black of the Minotaur's pupils expanded to eclipse the green and then devoured the white, it also broke into a grin, and Benny caught sight of the Obsidian blade, bound by sinew to a bone handle.

He didn’t raise his shield in time. As it darted into his chest and carved him open lightning quick, Benny could only groan and grab onto the monster’s arm and stare into the blackness as he sank down into it.


End file.
